


Let the past die

by Kylobby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Possessive Kylo Ren, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Total Power Exchange, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, crylo wide boy, degrading, obviously eventual fluff, yall im going to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylobby/pseuds/Kylobby
Summary: All you'd ever known was a life of war and intense training. As a child, Being trained to be a Stormtrooper was no easy task. You'd worked so hard to get where you are, All you wanted was recognition from your superiors. You were only a mere number, an insignificant one at that. "A real stormtrooper has no room for sympathy. A real stormtrooper is the extension of the First Order, of Supreme Leader Snoke's will, nothing less." Why didn't you feel that way? You would never dare to ask or confide in anyone but yourself. Until you're given a strict task by Kylo Ren. This would be your chance to be recognized for your efforts, To finally be worthy, Right?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Newfound Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Okay these first few chapters are gonna be a little rough. I haven't written anything seriously since 2013 so just hang in there lmao

You'd been stationed on the Supremacy for the entirety of the time you'd been a Stormtrooper for the First Order. You'd grown bored with standing around, Since not much excitement happens here. You'd trained your entire life to stand around in a corridor and wait. All of the other Troopers had stories of the missions they'd been on. The battles they took place in. What had you done? Stood around. You didn't understand why they trained so many troopers as children. They had too many to begin with.

You wanted to go somewhere, Engage in battle and see that all your hard work had indeed paid off. How had you managed to be the only Trooper that had never stepped foot on anything but a ship? Irritation becoming apparent. You roll your shoulders out. I much prefer roaming around this place. At least I get to see things. You were awaiting the entrance of General Hux, Since the Finalizer had just docked from a tedious mission. Standing with 20 other troopers in the hallway that lead to Snokes Throne Room.

The sound of boots echoing through the corridor alerted you of his arrival, You prepared to assume your position.

You all bowed your heads at the entrance of Hux, who happened to look rather nervous, A little pissed even. He marched past with a huff as if we were an annoyance to him. _I don't like you either, Asshole._ As he approached the end of the hall, He pressed a button on his Datapad and awaited the Turbolift. As he stepped on, We all lifted our heads to resume our casual positions.

"What do you think that's about, IV-1294?" The trooper to my right whispers. Gently nudging me with his elbow.

It seems that, Once again, Hux has failed a mission from Snoke. Which isn't at all surprising. "From the looks of it, Doesn't seem like they succeeded in capturing the Resistance Fleet, Once again." I mumbled, Not wanting the others to hear.

The Trooper chuckled quietly. "If I didn't know any better, I would half expect him to be headless at this current moment. Nothing good ever comes from his missions." He mumbled.

I shrugged my shoulders, "At least General Hux can carry out simple tasks without acting like a child when things go wrong. Unlike a certain someone." I chuckled. I didn't understand how General Hux put up with his antics, Better yet, Snoke. We all knew that he was cherished because of his bloodline. If it were anyone else however, They would immediately find themselves decapitated at the hands of the First Order.

Most of the troopers here had a distaste for Kylo Ren. He was a grown man who threw tantrums like a child and acted impulsively when it was convenient for him. Although I didn't know him, I'd heard many things. None of them good. I am a Trooper for the First Order, I serve under Supreme Leader Snoke. For a Successor of the Supreme Leader, He seems as if he cannot handle the title of Supreme Leader. He has brought nothing good to the Order. He's nothing but a violent child.

Throbbing quickly found It's way into your head. Pressure searing through your eyeballs, feeling as though you may burst a blood vessel. It was as if your brain had become molten lava and as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. _What the hell?_ The sound of harsh footsteps made me immediately get back into formation. _Great, That's never a good sign when you've just been talking shit about someone._ You all bowed your head, as per usual, Rolling your eyes under your helmet. The footsteps quickly growing louder until they stopped. Directly in front of you. 

"You, Look at me." A booming voice commanded with a huff. You slowly stood from your position and fixed your eyes on him. Every eye in the room now boring into you, All now watching the confrontation playing out in front of them. The sweat beaded along your hairline as he grew closer. He was huge. Even with my gear on he towered over me. His hands gripping into tight fists, The leather gloves encasing his hands cracking between his palms. His chrome and carbon helmet shining under the lighting in the stark white corridor. No one has ever seen his face, and you can't help but wonder what type of ugly mug lies beneath it. His chest rising and falling rapidly, The anger radiating off him. The tension so thick that you could hardly take a breath without it feeling labored. I can't lie, When he is this close, I can't help but feel fear rake through me. He's more terrifying than I imagined. I shudder, But try and recover with a small cough.

"Sir, How can I-- uh, how can I help you?" I questioned, Feigning confusion. Nervousness building inside my chest rippling down my body and to my feet which are now freezing cold. _This is not good. This is not good at all._

"How can you help me?" He spit. His synthetic voice echoing through the corridor as he took a step towards you. The only audible thing being the shuffling of your fellow officers, Now feeling uncomfortable watching the scene play out. You could almost feel a physical embodiment of the anger radiating from him.

"If you weren't guarding the corridor for Snoke, I'd have cut you down, Scum. Maybe you need to be retrained or better yet, Maybe your service is no longer needed. You are just a number, and you are _expendable._ " He said, words laced with malice and disgust.

You couldn't help but flinch away from his words. "Now, Care explaining how I am incapable of taking Snokes place, Since you are in such a position to think such?" He seethed, His hand moving into his robes to rest on his sith weapon. "I-I apologize sir. This won't happen again I can assure you." You stated, voice now trembling with fear. Your hands shook as they clutched the blaster you were holding to your chest. Your heart beating at what you'd assumed to be 300bpm. 

"I can assure it won't, since I will be addressing your unruly behavior with General Hux and Snoke, _Officer._ What is your alphanumeric designation?" He said, stepping even closer, his chest now mere centimeters from your's. Looking down at you, He punched the corridor wall, Leaving a huge dent in his fists wake. You flinched at the impact and tried ducking away but you couldn't excape his brooding stare. 

"Don't make me ask again, Officer." He commanded. His voice booming off of the walls in the moderately sized corridor. Your feet almost betraying you as you trembled, wanting to crumble into the floor and disappear. I would've rathered been eaten alive in a sarlacc pit than to be under his piercing and intrusive gaze. 

"IV-1294, S-sir" You replied, clenching your eyes closed and hoping that he would just walk away. And with that, He did. Turning briskly and making his way to the turbolift in long angry strides. The sound of his boots almost overpowering the sound of your heart beating out of your chest. If you weren't surrounded by your peers, You'd surely have taken your blaster and offed yourself right there. You wanted this ship to eat you whole so you didn't have to deal with the wrath of Kylo Ren.

As the doors on the turbolift closed, The trooper beside you placed his hand on your back, Trying to soothe away what just happened. You wished it was that easy. 

"That was, weird." He mumbled and shuffled awkwardly, Trying to take the edge off the situation but somehow making it worse. You wanted to go back to your quarters and rot away for eternity. All of the progress you thought you'd made was now rendered useless. All because this bastard wanted to get into my head where he didn't belong. Now you would have to face the consequences from General Hux and potentially _Snoke_. 

"Let's not talk about this right now. I'm afraid to even think with him this close." You mumbled and he replied with an understanding nod.

"I'm ED-1001, By the way." He said, with what you assumed to be a smile. At least someone here had your back. You couldn't help but blame him slightly, but you knew it wasn't his fault. After all, He read your mind. It's not like he even heard what you had verbally said, Thank the gods. 

"I'm-" You start to speak but he promptly cuts you off.

"I know who you are. You're very popular on this ship you know? The only trooper who hasn't left? That's practically unheard of." He enthusiastically said. Realizing that he called you by your name earlier, but you were to caught up in your dislike for Hux to notice.

Wow, What an honor. You always wanted to be known for something. For all your hard work, To finally not be just a number in the system. This is the opposite of that. Who would want to be known for being a lowlife who never left this fucking ship? This day is only getting worse by the second. Nausea creeping up your throat as the anxiety you were warding off takes over. 

The rumbling above you breaks you out of your thoughts. 

"What in seven hells?" A trooper down the line mumbles. Moments later the turbolift shoots open and an angry ginger haired Hux appears, Making a b-line right for you. You sucked in a breath and faced your impending doom. The damage was already done, So might as well face it with what miniscule pride you have left. 

He stops directly in front of you, Halting himself so fast that you though he would've slid like a video game character or something. His cheeks were flushed, his hair not in it's presentable fashion as usual. His expression angry, but not quite as fuming as you'd expected.

"Officer." He said very quickly, His nose turning up at the sight of you, As Kylo exits the turbolift, taking slow strides towards Hux. 

"Greetings General, How did the Mission on the Resistance fleet transpire?" You asked, Trying to distract yourself from the conversation at hand. Kylo situating himself behind Hux. He didn't have the same anger oozing off him, But he was still just as intimidating.

"That is none of your concern, Officer. It appears you've had an altercation with Ren. I shall address this in a more intimate setting. Come to my office at 1500. Sector B-15 on the Finalizer." He said promptly, walking away, Kylo hot on his heels. You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding as a woman's voice sounded through the intercom. 

"Sector 361, Corridor 2. All units now dismissed per request of Supreme Leader Snoke." It sounded as it cut off with an abrupt cracking noise.

That was us. We all moved away from our prior positions to hurry back to our quarters. On the outside, Stormtroopers are thought to be almost mechanical. All traces of normal human behavior obliterated. That really wasn't the case. Well, Not entirely. You could tell that all of the other Troopers were in a hurry. Maybe to dismiss themselves from the uncomfortable atmosphere of the room prior, Or just wanting to rid themselves of this heavy gear. But none of us wanted to be there any longer, That was apparent. As you walked, ED-1001 strolled beside you in silence. Falling into his pace, Which was slower than the others. 

"I'm really sorry that happened back there. It was almost like he was tunneling you. Like he wanted to seek out a fight." He chimed with a shrug. He had a point. Out of all the troopers in the room, He chose to read my thoughts. Everyone else disliked him as much as I did, If not more. Why me? It made no sense.

"Yeah, I'm not sure. Although, I really would've rathered him chew me out in a room full of people. I can only assume what will happen when the issue is being addressed in private. This might be the end of the road for me, Ed." You said with a sigh. 

"Ed? Is that your nickname for me?" He scoffed in amusement.

"It seems fitting." You shrugged.

"I like it. However, I don't think this is the end of the road for you. Something this trivial can't be the cause of your demise, surely." He stated matter of factly. 

"We are talking about Kylo Ren here, If you're forgetting. The man is a fucking jerk. He even said he would kill me if it weren't for Snoke." I mumbled, Realization finally setting in. My life could be over as I knew it. All because some douchebag in a black cape wanted to prod around my mind like a creep. Ed shrugged beside me, surrendering his half of the conversation. So much for comfort I guess. You both walked silently towards your destination sector of the Supremacy.

Ed comes to a halt outside of his quarters. "This is me." He said with his hand out, stopping me from continuing my trek. 

"Okay, I'm a ways down there." I said as I pointed down the bustling hallway, crowded with troopers making their way to their rooms. 

"Alright, Well I'll see you around? Maybe we can meet up for lunch one of these days. You know, If Kylo doesn't use the force to suck the life out of you." He laughs and then clears his throat when he realizes that you aren't laughing along. 

"Sorry," He holds his hands up in defense, "I'll be going then." He awkwardly mumbles as one hand rubs the back of his helmet. He must be embarrassed. He takes his leave and shuts the door. You let out a huff of annoyance and walk down the hall. You arrive outside of your quarters, and with a swipe of your datapad, your door lurches open with a hiss. 

When the door closes behind you, you let out a big sigh and take your helmet off. You finally feel like you can breathe as the air cools your face, The remnants of sweat becoming cold. "Gods." You say aloud with an eye roll. You plop down onto your cot, Not bothering to remove your remaining gear since you'll have to meet with the General soon anyways. 

You look at the clock on your datapad. Shit. 15 minutes until you have to meet your demise. You hurriedly throw your helmet back on and the door opens with a hiss. As you are looking down at the map on your datapad, you run into what feels like a hard wall. When you look up, You see Ed, Awkwardly standing there rubbing the back of his helmet. As if you aren't already in a crunch for time, Now you have Ed standing awkwardly outside your doorway in silence.

_This ought to be good._


	2. Irritation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, YES this is inspired by @kassanovella and her fic Fix Your Attitude. For me personally, It's really hard to find fics with that level of... Violence. Which, I love. So I'm taking it upon myself to create something that gives that same rush. All of my inspiration comes from her <3

"Is this a bad time?" He mumbles, looking at the floor. "Actually, Yes" You huff in annoyance. People always seem to disturb me at the worst times.

"O-oh.. okay. I'll just be going then." He turns on his heel, Presumably to head back to his quarters.

You clear your throat and he freezes, turning back towards you expectantly, "Walk me to the Command Center of the Finalizer? We can walk and talk at the same time but we have to get going." I said, hurriedly squeezing between him and the blast doors of my quarters. If I could see his face, I assume it would be covered in a massive grin right now. 

"So.." He said, walking beside me with his arms crossed over his chest. "Did you wanna ask me something, Or?" I said, Dread coursing through my body as we turned left in our trek towards the Finalizer.

"I didn't know if we'd be stationed together any time soon, and with this meeting I don't know what the outcome will be. I just wanted to see if you wanted to join me in the canteen for dinner." He mumbled nervously. "Sure, I don't see why not. Unless they decide I'm not needed." You sigh. "Meeting my demise before dinner doesn't sound ideal." You say apprehensively. You can't help but shutter at the perturbed feeling swirling in your belly.

Not knowing what was gonna happen made you uneasy. It doesn't seem fair that you were being punished because someone couldn't keep their mind to themselves. As you made another turn, you bumped into him, not really paying attention to where you were going. You mumbled a sorry and he replied with a curt nod. 

"Try not to stress yourself out, Officer. You can't change the inevitable but you can surely try to keep your emotions at bay." He said, positively. Yeah right, As if that helps at all. You were quickly approaching the Finalizer docked in the bay. You look down at your datapad to check the time. 5 minutes left. Fuck. You shook your hands at your sides to try and rid yourself of the anxiety creeping up. As you approached the blast doors of the Finalizer, You turned to look at your newfound friend.

"You stay here and we will touch bases when i'm finished. If I don't come out within an hour, You can assume I've been skewered." you chuckled even though that was a very real possibility. Pushing your anxiety down, you walked up the ramp and headed towards the Generals office. It felt as though it was almost impossible to find, but maybe that was just your nerves biting at you. You finally found his office and looked down at your datapad. Just in time. There were two troopers guarding his door and as you tried to go inside, One placed a rough hand on your shoulder, halting you.

"What business do you have with the General?" The one trooper on the right said. 

"I was summoned by the General to attend a meeting between him and Commander Ren due to a... miscommunication." You said, feigning confidence. In reality, you wanted the trooper to knock you out with the stock of his blaster. He huffed and moved aside, as the blast doors shot open. 

You were met with Hux, Sitting behind his desk and Kylo standing behind him. Hux holding a paper in his and and Kylo studying it. You cleared your throat to alert them of your presence. You shuffled in place as Kylo's helmet shot up to look in your direction. You felt burning hatred searing into you. Eyes feeling like lasers, burning into your face. Hux placed the paper into a drawer and crossed his hands on the top of his desk. "Take a seat, Officer" He quipped, not wasting any time.

You settled into the cold hard metal seating placed slightly to the left of his desk, your gear making an awful clanking noise as you did so. You placed your blaster onto the arm of the chair, waiting for his voice to sound.

"So, Officer. IV-1294, Is it?" He said promptly. You nodded, "Yes sir." 

"It appears to me that you had a little run in with Ren, is that correct?" He says, very poised. His hands crossed on the table, exuding power and confidence. This man was equally as intimidating as Kylo, Just in a different way.

"Yes sir, That is true. However, I didn't say anything to him General. He read my thoughts." You said, Trying to defend yourself. He narrowed his eyes at you before speaking.

"He read your thoughts? In a room full of twenty other officers?" He scoffed, eyes rolling. He obviously didn't believe you. You looked right at Kylo, Who appeared to be completely calm, still hovering over Hux. You on the other hand, were seething. 

"Yes, General. That is exactly what happened." You said through clenched teeth, motioning your hand towards Kylo. "Commander, Tell him that's what happened." You commanded angrily. Silence. He said absolutely nothing. 

"General, I apologize for speaking out but this isn't fair." You seethed. You were absolutely livid at this man. 

"Well it seems as though you have a tendency to disrespect your higher ups, Officer. In order to sort this..... _Issue,_ " he sucked his teeth, pausing for a moment. "I have decided that Snoke no longer needs you." He said, a slight grin tugging at the corner of his lips. This cannot be real. He cannot be serious. 

"But sir-" Hux holds up his hand, cutting me off.

"I wasn't finished. As I was saying before you rudely interrupted, I have decided that Snoke no longer needs you. However, We lost most of our officers on the Finalizer. So as of today, You will be transferring to the Finalizer. Permanently." He said with a huff. "In the meantime, You and Commander Ren will work through your little spat so we have no more issues like this. Understood, Officer?" He leaned back in his chair glaring at you.

"Don't you think she should have a more harsh punishment?" Kylo scoffed. "Moving her to the finalizer is a privilege. I have no intentions to deal with this... _scoundrel._ " He spat at hux, while degrading you in the process. You could feel his intense stare even with his helmet on. You automatically looked down at your hands, trying to escape his harsh gaze. Why did he have such a problem with me? I don't understand why he's targeting me so much.

"I will not be dealing with your misunderstanding for you. We need more Officers anyways. Deal with your predicament accordingly, Ren." Hux said, not looking him in the eye. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was scared of him. Even if only slightly. 

With a huff, He used the force to pry open the blast doors in a fit of rage, leaving them bent and dismantled. His robes swirling around him. He really did have an aura of elegance, even when he is ripping doors apart. He was mesmerizing to watch. In the blink of an eye, he was stomping out of the room seething. He obviously wasn't happy with the events that'd transpired. He wanted more. He wanted me dead because of something HE caused. and so easily, he could've killed me. If Hux hadn't disagreed, I'd be dead right now. I don't see where there will be any opportunity to defuse the ticking time bomb that is Kylo Ren. 

Hux stood from his chair motioning to the door. "You are dismissed. I do expect you to deal with this issue in a timely manner. Gods, We don't need him any more angry than he already is. It distracts him from making progress." He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his dead, scoffing. 

"Understood." You nodded your head and turned to walk away. 

"Oh, and by the way Officer, I don't think he's fit for the position either." Hux chimed as he dismissed you. You nodded and walked out.

Well at least I'm not the only person who feels that way. I mean, The General agrees, So why am I being punished for it? Although at the end of the day, You were still a little excited. You were finally going to get off the Supremacy. You might actually get to see things. Well, That went better than I expected.

Walking down the corridor away from Hux's office, You see Kylo Ren with his hand around the throat of what appeared to be a navigator. Hoisted into the air by one hand, He was kicking and grasping at his hand, begging for air. You turned your attention away, clearly not wanting to get involved. As you make your way past, You hear his booming voice. 

" _You._ " He said. You automatically knew he was referencing you. You slowly turned, Taking in a deep breath. "Yes, Sir?" You said, As confidently as you could manage. He threw the man into the control panel beside him. You expected the man to get up and run away, but he only sprawled out like a ragdoll onto the floor, clearly unconscious. You tore your eyes away from the man on the floor as Kylo took long strides towards you. As he got closer, you automatically shuttered and stepped back, with each step he took, you took one away. You didn't stop until the heel of your boot was stopped, feeling the wall of monitors and controls behind you. You were trapped. Before you could even comprehend what was happening, his leather encased hand rammed into the monitor by your head making a loud banging noise, sparks flying, Causing my ears to ring. 

You ducked away from the noise only to have his hand grab your throat and push you into the electronics. He huffed, His carbon and chrome helmet mere inches from yours. You felt fear course through your body, as you were forced to look into his eyes. You couldn't see them, but you didn't need to. This had the effect he wanted. You were horrified, the hair on the back of your neck stood on end. But there was something else you were feeling too. Although you didn't want to acknowledge it, The warmth pooling between your legs was unbearably apparent. Something about him pinning you against the wall, His chest rising and falling rapidly, mere inches from you had entranced you. 

His head dipped down, compensating for the fact that he was a black mass towering over you. His hand still wrapped firmly around the exposed skin on your throat, just peeking out from under your helmet. You swallowed hard, as the realization hit you.

He wasn't trying to kill you, He was trying to scare you. This action however was catering more to the warmth settling in your lower belly, resting between your thighs. Out of the corner of his eye, you see him lift his hand, out of reflex you flinch away. However, as you felt his hand rest on the lower side of your helmet, you realized what was happening. He was trying to take your helmet off. 

"I want to see the eyes of the weakling who dared question my capabilities before I kill them." He spat, Clearly trying to prove a point. As his hand gripped the edge of your helmet, you heard the hiss of the locks depressurizing. In one slick motion, He hoisted the helmet off your head and threw it onto the floor beside him. He stared at the helmet rolling until it settled into place before he raked his eyes back towards your face, them resting now on your wide, scared eyes. You could feel the heat creeping up your neck and towards your cheeks. 

Silence. He just stood there, Hand firmly on your neck while staring at you. Pushing your head further into the monitor behind you that occasionally sparked. His hand slowly moved from your neck and trailed up behind your ear, his leather encased fingers gliding through before he stopped right at the base of your scalp. All at once he closed his fist, pulling your hair and forcing your head up to look at him. You hissed in pain, but didn't break the assumed eye contact. 

You stared for a few moments before his synthesized voice sounded. "You're weaker than I thought. What kind of Stormtrooper doesn't fight back?" He spoke smoothly. "I will get no pleasure taking your life as is. I do however, plan on tormenting you, _endlessly_ , until you learn how to behave. See you on the Finalizer, Officer." he said. The wetness between your legs growing. You squeezed your armor plated thighs together. With that, he leaned over and picked your helmet off of the floor, shoved it into your chest and walked away with a huff. 

_What the fuck? What was that? and why did I like it?_


End file.
